The objective of the proposed study is to examine the relationships of green tea consumption to coronary heart disease (CHD). Both in vivo and in vitro experiments have show that flavonoids, antioxidants which are rich in green tea, are potentially as beneficial as vitamin E, beta-carotene and vitamin C in reducing the risk of cardiovascular disease. Thus, the possible preventive effects of green tea on CHD have begun to raise research interests in green tea sufficiently to inquire about its beneficial effects formally in humans. However, few epidemiologic studies have been carried out to directly examine the effects of green tea on CHD. The Honolulu Heart Program (HHP) is a 30 year longitudinal study of CHD and stroke among 8,006 men living on Oahu Hawaii. It is funded by the National Heart, Lung and Blood Institute (NHLBI). Until the end of 1992, 1,888 men from this cohort were defined as having incident CHD; this includes 396 deaths due to CHD. The baseline examination for the HHP was conducted during 1965-68. A comprehensive physical examination and 24 hour dietary recall interview were administered. Within the original cohort more than 75 percent men reported to have drunk green tea daily. The amount consumed per day varied considerably from low to high doses. The high prevalence of green tea consumption coupled with dose information (i.e low, moderate and high consumption) will provide good opportunities to examine the relationships of green tea consumption and CHD. The research contract with NHLBI funding the HHP ended in February, 1997. The data previously collected at the HHP are available to the public. In addition, morbidity and mortality follow-up continues in the HHP cohort under a grant that focuses on diabetes. Additional follow-up data is therefore available for this investigation. The primary aim of this study is to examine the prospective association of green tea consumption to the incidence and mortality of CHD using multivariate analysis while controlling for the potential confounding effects of cholesterol, triglycerides, glucose and dietary nutrients. Using the data of the HHP database, it will be possible to examine the association between green tea consumption and CHD at low cost.